


Nanika tsutaetai kedo kotoba ja tarinakute

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: 5 Times, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot Collection, Rimming
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Non è che ne abbia bisogno. Sono solo parole, e Yuya me lo dimostra. Tra l’altro, credo che abbia cercato di dirmelo un paio di volte, ma poi siamo sempre stati interrotti.” sbuffò. “Vorrei solo quello che avete tu e Kota. Non adesso, ovviamente, capisco che ci vogliano anni per arrivarci. Ma voglio la certezza che un giorno la gente ci guarderà e avrà la nausea per quanto ci amiamo.”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Nanika tsutaetai kedo kotoba ja tarinakute

**Nanika tsutaetai kedo kotoba ja tarinakute**

**(Volevo dirti qualcosa, ma le parole non riescono a esprimerlo)**

**A.K.A 5 volte in cui Yuya ha quasi detto ti amo + 1 una volta in cui invece l’ha detto Yuri**

**_01 – Seikai nante mon wasurete (Lascia perdere cose come una risposta esatta)_ **

“Yuri, c’è qualcosa che non va nel tuo nabe?”

La madre di Yuya sembrava così genuinamente preoccupata che Chinen non riuscì a dirle niente.

“No, Takaki-san, è delizioso.” disse con un sorriso, prendendo un pezzo di carne con le bacchette e portandoselo alla bocca, prendendosi tutto il tempo che poteva per masticarlo, in modo da non dover procedere troppo presto con il resto della cena.

“Non devi chiamarmi ‘Takaki-san’, sai? Non vedo qualche sia il problema se mi chiami...”

“Okaa-chan!” la interruppe Yuya, arrossendo furiosamente.

“Esattamente in quel modo.” Yuri sentì la sorella più grande di Yuya dire alla più piccola, ed entrambe ridacchiarono.

“Yuya, non essere sciocco. Yuri è il tuo ragazzo, ormai state insieme da un po’, e non vedo perché non possa chiamarmi ‘okaa-san’ se vuole. Non dovresti essere tu a decidere per lui.”

Yuri sentì tutte le sei paia di occhi spostarsi a guardarlo, e improvvisamente desiderò aver detto alla madre di Yuya che detestava i funghi, di cui il nabe era pieno. Sarebbe stata un’offesa alle sue buone maniere, ma sarebbe stato un soggetto migliore di cui discutere.

“Beh...” si voltò a guardare Yuya, ma il più grande sembrava ancora troppo occupato a essere arrabbiato con sua madre per andare in sui aiuto. “Beh, a dire il vero non mi dispiacerebbe affatto chiamarti okaa-san.” decise da solo. E se Yuya aveva qualche problema, peggio per lui.

“Visto? Non valeva la pena agitarsi tanto, Yuuyan.” gli disse la madre, dandogli un colpo dietro la testa.

“Non porterò mai la mia ragazza a casa.” Yuri sentì Yuma mormorargli, e avrebbe riso, se non avesse pensato che quella del fratello minore di Yuya fosse davvero una buona idea.

~

“Mi dispiace tanto, Yu.” gli disse Yuya una volta finita la cena, quando i due furono usciti in giardino, andandosi a sedere su una panchina.

“Per cosa?” chiese il più piccolo, appoggiandosi contro di lui e sentendosi come se potesse cominciare a fare le fusa quando l’altro si mise ad accarezzargli lentamente la schiena.

“Mia madre.” bofonchiò Yuya. “È davvero fuori luogo, certe volte. Non ti avrebbe dovuto chiedere di chiamarla ‘okaa-san’.”

Chinen ridacchiò, e sollevò la testa per portare il viso più vicino al suo.

“Ti dispiace?” chiese, a voce bassa. “Che la chiami così?”

Yuya portò una mano sotto il suo mento e lo tirò ancora più vicino, baciandogli dolcemente le labbra. Lo fece durare un po’, lasciando che il più piccolo si girasse e si sistemasse contro di lui, abbandonando qualsiasi forma di discrezione mentre si perdevano in quel bacio, dimenticando dove fossero, dimenticando qualsiasi cosa che non fosse sentire l’altro così vicino.

Poi Yuya parve ricordarsene e si tirò indietro, sorridendogli quando realizzò che in qualche modo Chinen gli era finito in grembo. Non lo lasciò scendere, comunque, e lo tenne stretto.

“Assolutamente no. Mi piace. A dire il vero, mi piace tutto di quando sei qui. Ogni volta che vieni a Osaka con me, mi sembra che stia così bene qui. Perciò, sì, puoi chiamare mia madre come ti pare. Finché ti fa sentire uno di famiglia.” sospirò, arrossendo. “Sul serio, Yuri, io ti...”

“Eccovi qua! Vi ho cercato dappertutto.” la madre di Yuya apparve dalla porta sul retro, e non parve importarle del fatto che Yuri fosse praticamente a cavalcioni di suo figlio. “Yuri, ho preparato il dolce, venite a mangiarlo?” chiese, sorridendo al più piccolo.

La discrezione non solo abbandonata, ma cancellata del tutto, Yuri rimase seduto su Yuya, ricambiando il sorriso.

“Certo, arriviamo subito.” rispose, contento. “Okaa-san.” aggiunse poi.

Non seppe onestamente dire chi fosse più felice, se lei o Yuya.

**_02 – Daitai konna junjo de koi wa hajimaru (Improvvisamente, in quest’ordine, comincia l’amore)_ **

“Giuro, Yuri, è la prima volta che vedo casa tua così ordinata.” gli disse Yuya, suonando impressionato.

Yuri se la sarebbe presa per la sorpresa nella sua voce, se non fosse stato assolutamente cosciente di essere una delle persone più disordinate del pianeta.

Perciò si limitò a ridacchiare, scrollando le spalle.

“Sì, lo so. Ho cominciato a mettere in ordine la stanza da letto, e da lì è stato naturale passare alle altre stanze. Sembravano ancora più disordinate, in confronto.” fece una smorfia, poi collassò sul divano. “E adesso, sono distrutto. Non penso di essere mai stato così stanco in vita mia. Non capisco come facciano le persone a mettere in ordine casa tutti i giorni, è estenuante.”

Yuya rise, sedendosi accanto a lui e tirandolo perché gli finisse in cima, prendendo a massaggiargli le spalle.

“A dire il vero è meno stancante se lo fai tutti i giorni, Yuri. Ci sono meno cose da sistemare.” gli fece notare.

Il più piccolo fece una smorfia, scuotendo la testa.

“Comunque. Sono felice del modo in cui vivo, e non ho intenzione di cambiarlo. Mettere in ordine una volta ogni paio di mesi dovrebbe essere sufficiente.”

“O potresti fare settimane.” cercò di suggerire il più grande.

“O potrei fare anni.” minacciò Chinen, voltandosi a guardarlo con un ghigno. “Se ti importa così tanto, puoi mettere una divisa da cameriera e renderti utile.”

“Se fai anni, potrei davvero.” gli disse Yuya, spostandosi verso il basso per massaggiargli anche la schiena, godendosi il gemito soddisfatto del più piccolo. “Anche se, devo ammetterlo, è bello averti così esausto. Sembri più docile.”

“Lo sono.” confermò Yuri, allontanandosi e voltandosi, in modo da essere completamente disteso su Yuya; il modo in cui si era abbandonato su di lui, come si era semplicemente lasciato andare alle sue mani, dettero al più grande una strana sensazione allo stomaco. Era stranamente piacevole.

Continuò a massaggiarlo, e Yuri chiuse gli occhi per godersela, e li tenne chiusi così a lungo che il più grande pensò che si fosse addormentato.

Dopo qualche minuto, comunque, Chinen saltò su; lo fece sussultare, e fece un verso lamentoso, tanto preso dalla sensazione di calore che perderla lo fece sentire vuoto.

Yuri fece un ghigno, scuotendo la testa.

“Non potevi aspettarti che durasse troppo a lungo.” disse, scrollando le spalle, poi gli porse la mano perché la prendesse. “Vieni in camera mia.” aggiunse poi, e Takaki inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Pensavo che avessi detto di essere stanco.” lo prese in giro, mentre l’altro sbuffava.

“Ci sono un sacco di cose che si possono fare in una stanza da letto che non includono il sesso.” dichiarò. “E, per tua informazione, volevo solo farti vedere cosa ha scatenato le pulizie.”

Yuya lo seguì, curioso, finché entrambi non furono in piedi davanti all’armadio. Yuri, così sicuro di sé prima, ora sembrava piuttosto nervoso.

“Allora? Cosa volevi farmi vedere?” chiese il più grande, guardandosi intorno. “Hai fatto davvero un buon lavoro, Yu. Penso che sia la prima volta che non vedo vestiti in giro.”

“Sì, beh... dovevo ficcarli da qualche parte per fare spazio.” disse il più piccolo, la voce bassa, poi prese un respiro profondo. “Sai, stavo pensando. Passi un sacco di tempo qui, vero?”

“Vero.” confermò Yuya, cauto. Aveva ancora qualche difficoltà a capire dove volesse arrivare.

“E non mi piace quando devi tornare a casa perché hai finito i vestiti puliti o perché hai dimenticato qualcosa. Perciò...” indicò teatralmente una delle ante e la aprì, mostrando che era completamente vuota. “Ho pensato che avrei potuto fare un po’ di spazio. Per le tue cose, sai.” sospirò, ancora nervoso. “Se vuoi, ovviamente.” aggiunse.

Yuya fissò le mensole vuote con gli occhi sbarrati, e gli ci volle un po’ per reagire.

“Yuri...” fu tutto ciò che fu in grado di dire, perché poi abbracciò il più piccolo, tenendolo stretto e baciandogli i capelli, scendendo verso la fronte, il naso e le guance finché non incontrò le sue labbra. “Non so se sono più lusingato perché hai fatto spazio per le mie cose o se grazie a questo hai finito col pulire tutta casa.” scherzò.

“Quello è stato un incidente di percorso. Non era nei piani.” precisò il più piccolo, lasciandosi andare tra le sue braccia, e ancora una volta Yuya lo sentì abbandonarsi al suo affetto, e di nuovo si sentì incredibilmente bene.

“Beh, qualunque sia la ragione.” continuò, tirandosi indietro per guardarlo negli occhi. “Sono felice che l’abbia fatto. Penso che sarà bello non essere costretto a tornare a casa.” sospirò. “Seriamente, Yuri, ti...” cominciò a dire, ma prima che potesse finire la frase l’anta chiusa dell’armado cedette al peso di qualcosa, e un momento dopo quello che pareva essere l’intero guardaroba di Yuri piovve loro addosso.

Yuya s’immobilizzò, incapace di parlare. Yuri, di fronte a lui, ti portò una mano alla bocca, gli occhi, spalancati, ma sembrava che fosse sul punto di scoppiare a ridere.

“Come nuovo proprietario di un lato dell’armadio, Yuri.” sibilò il più grande, togliendogli un paio di pantaloni dalla spalla. “Dichiaro ufficialmente che metteremo casa in ordine almeno una volta alla settimana. E lo faremo bene.” disse, indicando la baraonda ai suoi piedi.

Yuri ghignò.

“Come nuovo proprietario di un lato dell’armadio, Yuya, credo che sia già troppo autoritario.”

“Peccato.” fu l’unica risposta del più grande, che si inginocchiò e cominciò a raccogliere vestiti.

Era una vita davvero difficile. E sarebbe solo diventata più difficile.

Almeno, Yuya pensò con un sorriso, aveva un lato dell’armadio a renderla un po’ più sopportabile.

**_03 – Kondo kimi ni au toki wa kyou yori mo mune wo hatte (La prossima volta che c’incontreremo, sarò più coraggioso di oggi)_ **

“Okay, facciamo mezz’ora di pausa. Serve a tutti staccare un po’.”

Il suggerimento di Yabu fu accolto da gratitudine collettiva, ma Yuya dubitava che nessuno di loro fosse così grato al più grande quanto lui.

Li guardò dirigersi verso il camerino e finse di doversi legare una scarpa, in modo da restare indietro.

Ridicolo.

Anche se Kota non gli avesse lanciato uno sguardo di comprensione, che tutti gli altri avevano visto, sarebbe comunque stato dolorosamente ovvio perché non li stesse seguendo.

Si sarebbe potuto pensare che al loro decimo anno di carriera si sarebbe abituato a ballare. Non che si fosse mai aspettato di diventare bravo, ma almeno aveva pensato di riuscire a eseguire qualche passo senza rendersi completamente ridicolo.

Si guardò allo specchio e fece una smorfia, poi prese il telecomando e lasciò ripartire la musica, a volume basso.

Chiuse gli occhi e provò di nuovo la coreografia, scoprendo che non era la presenza degli altri a confonderlo, che semplicemente non ci riusciva. Continuava a mancare gli stessi passi, continuava ad avere difficoltà a coordinare i movimenti delle braccia con quelli delle gambe, e il risultato era davvero pessimo.

Stava per far ripartire la canzone, quando con la coda dell’occhio vide una figura alla porta.

Chiuse brevemente gli occhi, poi si voltò a guardare Yuri, forzando un sorriso.

“Yu.” disse, mentre il più piccolo camminava lentamente verso di lui. “Che cosa ci fai qui? Pensavo che avresti approfittato della pietà di Yabu per schiacciare un pisolino.” cercò di scherzare.

Il più piccolo scrollò le spalle, cauto.

“A dire il vero...” sospirò. “Beh, ho appena finito di discutere con Dai-chan.” spiegò, con una smorfia. “Pensava che ti avrei dovuto lasciare in pace. E forse ha ragione, ma... voglio dire, sono il tuo ragazzo. Se hai difficoltà nel fare qualcosa, non dovrei poterti aiutare? Soprattutto considerando che non sono male a ballare.” disse, con calma, come se stesse ancora cercando di convincersi che tornare lì fosse stata la decisione giusta.

“Non sei male a ballare.” ripeté Yuya, perché quella era l’unica parte di quanto aveva detto Yuri che gli era rimasta impressa. “Grazie per esserti sminuito per il mio bene, Yu.” disse, e gli fece un sorriso che non raggiunse gli occhi. “Sfortunatamente, temo che la distanza fra le tue doti di ballerino e le mie sia troppa da colmare. Quindi, sì. Dai-chan potrebbe anche avere ragione. Dovresti lasciarmi da solo a crogiolarmi nella mia inutilità. Potresti usare meglio il tempo.” disse, accarezzandogli il viso con il dorso della mano e poi voltandosi di nuovo verso lo specchio, pronto a provare di nuovo.

Yuri alzò gli occhi al cielo e si sporse in avanti per afferrargli un polso, fermandolo.

“Yuuyan, non essere il solito stupido. Con quest’atteggiamento, non mi sorprende che non riesca a riprodurre la coreografia.” lo rimproverò. “E non c’è nessuna distanza troppo grande. Si tratta solo di provarci e realizzare i tuoi limiti. Se punti a ballare come me o Yamada, non saresti dovuto diventare così alto. Peggio per te.” lo prese in giro. “Puoi lasciare che ti aiuti?” chiese poi, più tenero, e Yuya poté solo annuire.

Si sentiva davvero, davvero a disagio.

Non gli piaceva aver bisogno d’aiuto, per niente, e il fatto che fosse stato Yuri a offrirsi era...

Beh, era strano. Ma dato che era il migliore fra loro, aveva un senso.

Si mise al centro della stanza, facendo cenno a Chinen di essere pronto, e la musica partì di nuovo.

“Non pensarci troppo.” lo consigliò Yuri quando lo vide esitare. “Segui la musica. Conosci i passi, non devi sforzarti di ricordarli.”

E Yuya scoprì due cosa: che il suo consiglio era buono, perché una volta che cercò di smettere di ricordare come gli fosse stata spiegata la coreografia, divenne più semplice; e, anche, che sentire la voce di Yuri era abbastanza confortevole da non lasciarlo cadere nella disperazione quando sbagliava.

“Continua a parlare.” gli disse, e se ne pentì subito, sperando di averlo detto a voce abbastanza bassa che la musica avrebbe coperto le sue parole.

Ma Yuri aveva sentito, e sorrise.

“Non c’è problema. Suppongo che ne abbia bisogno.” disse, ma non si stava prendendo gioco di lui. “Dall’inizio adesso.” gli disse, lasciando partire di nuovo la canzone.

Al terzo tentativo, non sembrava più così tragica.

“Ok, immagina Yabu accanto a te. Lo so, non è bello, ma provaci. Devi fare un passo verso di lui e poi piegarti indietro verso Yuto. Sì, esatto. Così!” si alzò dalla sedia sulla quale si era seduto, mettendo in pausa la musica e raggiungendolo al centro della stanza. “Visto? Mentre provavamo non sei stato in grado di farcela, e adesso sei stato perfetto. Te l’ho detto, è tutta una questione di approccio.” gli disse, guardandolo fiero come una madre ai primi passi del figlio.

Yuya sorrise del suo entusiasmo, ma prima che l’altro potesse suggerire di provare ancora gli afferrò la vita, abbassandosi a baciarlo.

“Grazie, Yuri.” mormorò contro le sue labbra.

“Io non c’entro niente. Hai fatto tutto da solo.” ribatté il più piccolo, arrendendosi volentieri al bacio.

“Non è quello. Non si tratta di ballare. Penso che...” fece una smorfia. “Penso che sia tu.”

Yuri fece un sorrisetto, inclinando la testa.

“Vuoi dire che la mia sola presenza è sufficiente ad aiutarti perché sono un ballerino meraviglioso o perché sono un fidanzato meraviglioso?” scherzò, e Yuya rise.

“Indovina.” disse, baciandolo ancora. “Davvero, Yuri. Non so cos’è che mi fai. Io ti...” e stava per farcela, quando la porta si spalancò di nuovo.

“E quindi noi eravamo di là a compatire il povero Yuuyan che non riesce a ballare e lui è qui a palpeggiare il suo ragazzo? E vi sembra giusto?” si lamentò Yamada non appena entrò, e Yuya e Yuri fecero un salto indietro, vagamente imbarazzati.

“Non c’è nessun bisogno della tua compassione, buta.” disse Yuri all’amico a denti stretti, poi tornò in posizione, accarezzando il braccio di Yuya mentre lo superava. “Visto?” gli mormorò. “Ryo-chan può anche ballare bene, ma ti sembra che ci sia una distanza tra te e lui che possa voler colmare?” disse, mettendosi dietro di lui, vedendo le sue spalle scosse da una risata silenziosa.

“Almeno adesso sembra fattibile.” sussurrò. “E non vorrei. Non mi vorresti più, se lo facessi.”

Non poteva vedere Yuri, ma era certo che stesse sorridendo.

“Ti prenderò come sei, Yuya. Carino e goffo.”

E improvvisamente, essere in grado di ballare non sembrava più così importante.

**_04 – Kimi ni misetai to omoeru ashita wo erabou (Voglio mostrarti il domani, e scelgo il domani)_ **

Yuri trovava particolarmente meraviglioso il modo in cui Yabu e Kei gestivano la loro relazione.

Loro due, assieme a lui e Yuya, erano andati fuori a cena; erano in un ristorante affollato, non potevano osare toccarsi senza lasciar intendere che ci fosse qualcosa di più tra di loro, ma comunque Yuri poteva vedere da lontano chilometri che si amavano.

Kei continuava a fare lo spocchioso e Kota continuava a essere nervoso perché sapeva che il suo ragazzo poteva dire qualcosa di inappropriato in qualsiasi momento, ma anche quello non faceva differenza. Erano la serenità incarnata, quel tipo di pace che Yuri sapeva derivare da ciò che sentivano l’uno per l’altro.

Forse era perché li conosceva bene, forse era perché Kei gli raccontava assolutamente _tutto_ di lui e Kota (anche parecchie cose che non avrebbe voluto sapere), forse per questo era di parte.

Si guardò intorno, realizzando che era l’unico a vederlo.

Forse, pensò allora, era leggermente geloso di loro.

Lanciò un’occhiata a Yuya, trovandolo occupato a discutere di qualcosa con Kota, concentrato unicamente sul più grande, mentre Kota di tanto in tanto guardava Kei, con discrezione.

Ma, comunque, Yuri se ne accorse.

Si mise in piedi, bruscamente, e colpì il tavolo col ginocchio. Fece un male dell’inferno, ma non gliene importava niente.

“Stai bene, Yu?” gli chiese il fidanzato, preoccupato.

“Sì, tutto ok. Vado in bagno.” bofonchiò, e lasciò il tavolo il più velocemente possibile.

Una volta raggiunti i bagni, fu felice di trovarli vuoti.

Si appoggiò contro il lavello, guardandosi allo specchio.

Non aveva idea del perché fosse così infastidito, e non gli piaceva affatto.

Qualche secondo dopo sentì la porta aprirsi, ed era pronto ad alzarsi e tornare indietro, quando si accorse che era Kei.

“Chii?” chiese il più grande, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Sicuro che vada tutto bene?”

Yuri fece una smorfia, e scosse la testa.

“Ti odio.” disse, appoggiandosi contro la parete e incrociando le braccia al petto.

“Io?” chiese Inoo, sorpreso. “Non ho fatto niente, giuro. Almeno credo.” disse, corrugando la fronte e concentrandosi, come cercando di ricordare se gli avesse effettivamente fatto qualcosa.

“Non pensarci troppo, Kei-chan. Ti verranno le rughe.” lo prese in giro, riuscendo a sorridere. “Beh, non ti odio sul serio. È solo che... sai. Tu e Kota.” disse, come se quello spiegasse tutto. E dato che così non era, cominciò a parlargli di come si fosse sentito, di quanto li invidiasse, quanto volesse che Yuya gli mostrasse qualcosa del genere.

Kei attese pazientemente che avesse finito, e poi scoppiò a ridere.

“Grazie, Kei. Sei un vero amico.” sibilò Yuri, facendo come per lasciare il bagno, ma il più grande lo fermò.

“Mi dispiace, Yuri. Davvero. Ma temo che ti sbagli.” gli disse, scrollando le spalle. “Hai idea di quanto ci sia voluto perché io e Kota arrivassimo a questo punto?” ridacchiò. “Dovresti saperlo, Kota è davvero una scocciatura quando vuole. Mi ci sono voluti mesi solo per fargli ammettere che mi amava.” inclinò la testa, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. “Mi sembra di capire che Yuya ancora non te l’abbia detto?” chiese poi, e Yuri annuì.

“Non è che ne abbia bisogno. Sono solo parole, e Yuya me lo dimostra. Tra l’altro, credo che abbia cercato di dirmelo un paio di volte, ma poi siamo sempre stati interrotti.” sbuffò. “Vorrei solo quello che avete tu e Kota. Non adesso, ovviamente, capisco che ci vogliano anni per arrivarci. Ma voglio la certezza che un giorno la gente ci guarderà e avrà la nausea per quanto ci amiamo.” concluse, e se si fosse trattato di chiunque all’infuori di Kei sarebbe arrossito per quanto aveva appena detto.

Kei fece un sorrisetto, scuotendo la testa.

“Arriverà il momento, Yuri. Nel frattempo, penso che debba solo goderti la fase in cui siete adesso. Passerà prima di quanto pensi, e ti mancherà, non importa cosa verrà dopo. Sono tanti piccoli passi, ma non puoi saltarne nessuno.” gli disse, sembrando assai più saggio di quanto Yuri l’avesse mai visto, ed ebbe come la sensazione che il più grande si stesse godendo essere quello che dispensava consigli sulle relazioni, per una volta. “Torniamo a tavola, prima che comincino a preoccuparsi. Non vuoi davvero far innervosire Kota.” disse poi, mettendogli un braccio intorno alle spalle. “E se ti diamo così tanto la nausea, possiamo fare cambio di posto. Non mi importa.” lo prese in giro.

Ma Yuri pensò che avrebbe accettato ben volentieri la sua proposta.

~

“Sai, stavo pensando...”

Erano in macchina da un po’, e Yuya non aveva detto una parola per tutto il tempo, perciò Yuri aveva capito che stava pensando a qualcosa.

A lui stava bene, anche lui aveva qualcosa su cui rimuginare.

“Cosa?” chiese, voltandosi a guardarlo, incuriosito.

“Kei e Kota. Sai, mi piace uscire con loro.” disse il più grande, aggrottando le sopracciglia, come se non gli piacesse il modo in cui si era espresso.

Yuri ridacchiò, incapace di trattenersi.

“Voglio sperare. Siamo amici da più di dieci anni.” lo prese in giro.

“Non volevo dire questo.” Yuya fece una smorfia. “Voglio dire che mi piace stare con loro. Come coppia. Non so se te ne sei mai accorto, ma quando sono insieme sono...”

“Lo so. Me ne sono accorto.” lo interruppe Yuri, a dire il vero piuttosto stupito dal fatto che avessero pensato la stessa cosa.

“Yuri.” disse il più grande dopo qualche secondo. “Lo sai, vero? Che io ti...”

“Possiamo andare da te? Sono davvero stanco, e casa tua è più vicina.” disse Yuri, e quando il più grande si voltò a guardarlo sorrise.

“Certo... certo che possiamo.” disse, confuso. “Yuri, cosa...”

“Non è il momento giusto, credo.” gli disse il più piccolo. “Non voglio che sia perché Kei e Kota si amano così tanto che viene naturale volere una cosa del genere.”

Yuya stava per ribattere qualcosa, ma poi cambiò idea e scosse la testa.

“Sei una persona incredibilmente complicata, Chinen Yuri.” bofonchiò, ma anche lui sorrideva.

Yuri non rispose, perché era vero. Si appoggiò contro il finestrino, guardando fuori, riflettendo.

Non voleva che fosse quello il momento. Non quando era stato tanto geloso di Kei e Kota meno di un’ora prima.

Inoltre, adesso capiva che ci sarebbero arrivati. Che anche loro avrebbero avuto quella serenità, esattamente come i loro amici, ancora meglio di loro.

Per adesso, comunque, Yuri voleva che lui e Yuya si comportassero in modo naturale.

Passo dopo passo.

**_05 – Kakugo to gisei uketomete kiri hiraku no sa brand new road (Sii pronto e accetta i sacrifici, la fine si aprirà su una strada nuova)_ **

Sì, era felice di essere in un drama.

Sì, era passato un bel po’ di tempo, e si stava divertendo.

Sì, era più che contento di lavorare con Kame, dato che si era sempre trovato bene con il senpai.

Era tutto fantastico, ma nessuna di queste cose riusciva a far dimenticare a Yuya quanto fosse incredibilmente _stanco_.

Arrivò davanti alla porta, controllando l’ora.

Erano quasi le dieci, era stato fuori per più di dodici ore. Gemendo, entrò in casa, pensando che si sarebbe fatto portare qualcosa, perché di certo non si sarebbe preparato la cena da solo.

Quando vide una luce dalla cucina, comunque, gli parve un faro di speranza.

“Per favore, dimmi che sei il mio ragazzo che mi fa una sorpresa con la cena e non un ladro pronto a uccidermi a meno che non gli dia tutto quello che ho.” disse a voce alta, per poi considerare che lo spirito non sarebbe stato preso bene da un ladro e potenziale assassino.

Per sua fortuna, fu Yuri a uscire dalla cucina.

“Beh, ricordami di non rapinarti mai.” lo prese in giro il più piccolo, avvicinandosi e mettendosi in punta di piedi per dargli un bacio sulle labbra. “Sei molto, molto minaccioso.”

Yuya gemette, protendendosi in avanti e baciandolo ancora – Yuri sospettava solo perché trovava supporto fisico in lui.

“Mi dispiace. Avrei lasciato che prendessero quello che volevano, sono troppo stanco per ribellarmi.”

“Giornata lunga?” chiese Yuri, mentre si spostava verso la stanza da letto, il fidanzato che lo seguiva perché altrimenti avrebbe perso l’equilibrio.

“Molto. Non dovrebbe essere così difficile fare la parte di un nerd, ma lo è. Pensavo che avrei passato tutto il drama seduto davanti a un computer, ma diamine se mi sbagliavo.” disse, collassando sul letto.

Yuri ridacchiò, inginocchiandosi sul materasso accanto a lui.

“Ho pensato che saresti stato stanco quando mi hai scritto che saresti rimasto sul set fino a tardi. Spero che non ti dispiaccia che io sia qui.” disse, sentendosi improvvisamente meno sicuro.

Yuya fece lo sforzo di aprire gli occhi e tirarlo più vicino a sé, lasciandoselo ricadere sopra.

“Ringrazio la mia buona stella di averti dato le chiavi di casa, Yuri. Non so se sarei sopravvissuto da solo, stasera. Stavo già pensando che se avessi ordinato una pizza mi sarei addormentato mentre la aspettavo.” fece una smorfia, facendo ridere il più piccolo.

“Beh, allora sei molto fortunato. Ho fatto il tonkatsu, devo solo friggere la carne perché non sapevo quando saresti tornato. Perché non ti cambi nel mentre?”

Yuya annuì, appena, già assopito; Yuri gli diede _accidentalmente_ un calcio mentre scendeva dal letto, il che parve abbastanza da svegliarlo.

“Sono sveglio.” disse il più grande, mettendosi dritto a sedere. “Okay, suppongo che farò una doccia veloce. Se non mi vedi arrivare entro un quarto d’ora, vorrà dire che sono annegato.” gli disse, alzandosi. “Ti mancherò moltissimo.” aggiunse poi con un sorrisetto, avvicinandosi a dargli un veloce bacio sulle labbra.

“Ne sei certo?” mormorò Chinen, ma Yuya era già sparito oltre la porta del bagno.

~

Ora che ci pensava, faro di speranza era una minimizzazione.

Quando era uscito dalla doccia, si era accorto che Yuri aveva messo i vestiti che si era tolto in lavatrice, lasciando i vestiti da casa per lui sul letto.

Poi l’aveva raggiunto in cucina, e il più piccolo aveva rifiutato qualsiasi forma d’aiuto da parte sua; avevano mangiato, il tonkatsu era delizioso, e decisamente quello che ci voleva dopo una giornata simile.

Ora erano sul divano, Yuya appoggiato contro il bracciolo, le gambe leggermente aperte e Yuri fra di esse, la schiena contro il petto del più grande.

Yuya gli stava accarezzando distrattamente le braccia in un movimento costante, fissando dritto di fronte a sé.

“Mi dispiace di essere stato così inutile.” gli disse, abbassandosi a dargli un bacio sulla nuca. “Non avresti dovuto fare tutto questo per me.”

Yuri scrollò le spalle, girando la testa per guardarlo.

“Nessun problema. Col drama e tutto il resto non ci siamo visti molto questa settimana. Pensavo che potesse essere un’occasione per passare un po’ di tempo insieme e per farti rilassare un po’.” sorrise. “Spero di esserci riuscito.”

“Stai scherzando?” Yuya scivolò più in basso sul divano, appoggiando la testa su uno dei cuscini. “Non riesco onestamente a ricordare l’ultima volta in cui mi sono sentito così bene. Fa’ attenzione, Yuri. Potrei abituarmi.”

“Non lo fare.” disse velocemente l’altro. “Mi c’è voluta un ora e mezza solo per fare le cotolette. E ho dovuto chiamare tua madre quattro volte.” arrossì. “Ti saluta, e dice di riposare.” aggiunse.

Yuya ridacchiò, ora con gli occhi chiusi.

“Le hai detto che ti stavi prendendo cura di me? Sarebbe stata felice di saperlo.” disse, biascicando leggermente.

“Suppongo che l’abbia intuito quando le ho chiesto come ti piace fritta la carne.” commentò, per poi sospirare e lasciarsi completamente andare contro di lui, afferrandogli i polsi e portandosi le sue braccia intorno, godendosi il calore. “Comunque, sono felice di averlo fatto. Ne avevi chiaramente bisogno.”

“È vero.” mormorò Yuya, per poi fare un verso sconnesso. “Sono così fortunato ad avere te, Yuri. Lo sono, davvero. Io ti...”

Yuri spalancò gli occhi, perché quello che seguì fu un suono confuso.

Si voltò leggermente, realizzando che il fidanzato si era addormentato, così.

Ma contava, vero?

L’aveva detto, anche se non s’era capito.

Sospirò, tornando a stendersi e chiudendo gli occhi.

Almeno, ci si stavano avvicinando. Avrebbe considerato quella serie di suoni privi di senso il suo personale faro di speranza.

**_+1 – Owaranai omoi wo dakishimete (Questo sentimento infinito, voglio abbracciarlo)_ **

Yuri gemette, a voce alta.

Yuya c’aveva messo un po’ ad abbattere i suoi muri, a superare l’orgoglio e la timidezza del più piccolo in momenti del genere, e ora era davvero orgoglioso di sé per i risultati ottenuti.

Erano in quel letto da un’eternità, avevano fatto sesso due volte da quel pomeriggio, ed era già sera, ma nessuno dei due sembrava volersi fermare adesso.

Le dita di Yuya erano dentro il più piccolo, tre, e non perché avesse bisogno di ulteriore preparazione, ma solo perché potesse sentirlo fare quei suoni meravigliosi.

“Questa è provocazione, bella e buona. Non stai facendo niente di utile.” si lamentò il più piccolo, la voce roca, piena di lussuria.

Yuya la amava.

“Ciao, hai mai sentito parlare di sesso? Non si tratta di fare cose utili. Si tratta di me che ti provoco fino alla follia, finché non mi implori di prenderti.” disse, e sapeva che il fidanzato stava per dire qualcosa di molto scortese, per cui si abbassò e mise in mezzo anche la lingua, spingendola dentro di lui insieme alle dita.

“Dannazione, Yuya!” gridò, e nella calma della notte la lussuria della sua voce echeggiò, e fu come se Yuya potesse sentirla ancora più acuta, facendogli un effetto che non avrebbe mai immaginato.

Avere Yuri in quel modo era una delle cose che più amava di lui. Sapeva come fosse fatto, sapeva quanto fosse difficile per lui lasciarsi andare, e il fatto che sembrasse farlo così facilmente per Yuya lo faceva sentire come l’uomo migliore sulla faccia della terra.

Sorrise contro la sua pelle, poi lentamente tolse la bocca e le dita, tornando su di lui.

“Su, sentiamo. Cosa stavi per dire?” gli chiese, baciandogli il collo, incapace di rinunciare alla sensazione della pelle del più piccolo contro le labbra.

“Stavo...” la voce di Yuri si spezzò leggermente. “Stavo per dirti che ti odio, ma potresti essere ancora in tempo per farmi cambiare idea.” disse, ansimando. “Ma non implorerò. Lo vuoi tanto quanto me.” disse, e provò di avere ragione muovendo i fianchi contro di lui, sorridendo quando Yuya non poté trattenere un gemito.

“Dovresti essere felice di eccitarmi così tanto.” borbottò il più grande, e senza aggiungere altro si spinse dentro Yuri, rimanendo immobile per qualche secondo, godendosi il calore intorno a lui, sentendosi come se fosse destinato a non abituarsi mai.

“Muoviti.” gli disse allora il più piccolo, la voce una maschera di puro desiderio, e Yuya non riuscì a rifiutarsi.

Spinse dentro, forte, tenendolo il più vicino possibile, la bocca che ancora gli attaccava il collo e la clavicola, e tutta la pelle che incontrava nel suo cammino.

Yuri continuava a ripetere il suo nome, e per Yuya era il suono più bello mai emesso da un essere umano, e non poteva farcela, non poteva...

Portò una mano al sesso di Chinen, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

“Andiamo, piccolo.” disse, roco, sentendosi vicino a perdere il controllo. E Yuri non aveva bisogno di altre parole o concessioni, e inarcò la schiena per incontrare una spinta particolarmente profonda, venendo in quel modo, il nome di Yuya ancora sulle labbra, incapace di lasciarle anche nei postumi, quando si lasciò andare contro il materasso, le gambe ancora strette intorno al più grande, lasciandogli capire che poteva continuare a muoversi.

E Yuya lo fece, grato, e gli ci vollero solo pochi altri secondi per svuotarsi dentro il corpo del fidanzato, soffocando qualsiasi suono stesse facendo contro le sue labbra, baciandolo intensamente come se non potesse averne mai abbastanza di lui.

Poi si sentì completamente esausto, e la prima cosa di cui fu cosciente fu Yuri che gli punzecchiava un fianco, cercando di farlo spostare.

“Non voglio distruggere la tua già precaria fiducia in te stesso, Yuu, ma sei pesante.” gli disse, il respiro ancora irregolare.

Yuya ridacchiò e si spostò di fianco a lui, poi gli afferrò la vita e se lo tirò più vicino, abbracciandolo, incapace di rinunciare al tocco della pelle di Yuri contro la propria.

“Non penso che dovremmo più passare una giornata libera a casa.” disse il più piccolo dopo un po’, la voce bassa, stanca, e completamente appagata.

Yuya rise, dandogli un bacio sulla gola.

“Non saprei... non è che mi sia dispiaciuto come abbiamo passato oggi.” lo prese in giro. Yuri si voltò nel suo abbraccio, guardandolo dritto negli occhi; il più grande era certo che stesse per rispondergli a tono, e si preparò.

“Ti amo, Yuya.”

Non era preparato per questo.

Aveva…

“Non è giusto!” fu la prima cosa che gli venne in mente, e arrossì leggermente, certo che il più piccolo se la sarebbe presa.

Ma Yuri rise.

“Perché no?” chiese, curioso.

“Perché volevo dirlo io per primo! Ci ho _provato_ , così tanto, e tu arrivi e me lo rubi. Non è giusto e basta.”

Yuri gli si avvicinò, dandogli un bacio.

“Vuoi che me lo rimangi?” chiese, sorridendo contro le sue labbra.

“No.” si affrettò a dire Yuya, per poi sospirare. Gli prese il viso tra le mani, premendo la fronte contro la sua. “Ti amo.” mormorò, assaporando le parole come se fossero una cosa completamente nuova per lui.

Il sorriso di Yuri gli fece dimenticare tutto il resto. Finalmente ce l’aveva fatta, ed era stato così semplice e naturale che si pentì di aver atteso il momento giusto per dirlo.

Era stato perfetto lì, dove ancora le parole echeggiavano nella tranquillità della notte, annegando la stanza che sapeva di loro, adagiandosi nelle loro menti avvolte dal piacere e dalla sensazione di stare insieme e nient’altro.

Era sempre il momento giusto, realizzò, quando era con Yuri.


End file.
